Cute When You're Angry
by Lucy Grayson
Summary: ..Yeah? Well I'm about to get real adorable. Indiana Richards is hot-headed and unpredictable, working with the WWE can her friends keep her in line or will her temper and stubbornness get the better of them all? Rated cautiously for language.
1. Cute When You're Angry

**A/N: So this is the story that people voted for me to write next, so here it is.**

** I'm not going to give away too much, because in all honesty, I'm not sure where I'm gonna take this yet.**

** Anyway, I hope you enjoy, let me know if you think I'm onto something :D

* * *

**

"Ow! What the-? Ugh! John, get up!" John Cena groaned sleepily and buried his face in his arms. Something soft and pliable hit him, he supposed it was probably a pillow. "We're late! Get up! John!…Ugh!" There was the sound of a slamming door and John groaned again. He felt like he'd only just gone to sleep. He sighed, his eyes still closed and rolled over. Then let out a bellow as he felt himself suddenly falling, before hitting the floor with a dull thud, tangled in a blanket. He squinted and dragged the blanket off his head to look around. Then he remembered. He looked resentfully at the couch he'd been sleeping on.

He scrabbled around on the floor in front of him, knowing he'd put his watch down there before going to sleep. His fingers closed on it and he dragged it up to his face, peering at it. He lay there, staring at the watch for a good five or six seconds before he made any sense of it. She was right, they were running late. They had to be on the road in thirty minutes if they wanted to make their flight. Bloody hell.

He wrenched himself up, only to fall over again as the blanket had tangled around his ankles. He lay on his back and kicked it away with more flailing than was strictly necessary, then attempted to right himself again. He was glad she'd left the room, that would have been embarrassing.

He quickly got dressed and stuffed his belongings into his suitcase, glad that he'd brought it along the previous night instead of leaving it in his own room. Ugh, last night. John was not a fan of drama and last night had been full of it. Once he was dressed, his companion still had not come back into the room, but the noise from the shower had long stopped. He frowned, then sighed. He walked to the bathroom door and knocked lightly; "Indy…you okay in there?"

He heard a bang as if something had been dropped, then a slightly choked female voice called back, "I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute!" John rolled his eyes, but sure enough, about five minutes later she emerged. Indiana Richards. She had flame red hair and startling emerald eyes, she was average height with an athletic build, her hips perhaps a little wider than she would have liked. There was a smattering of freckles across her nose and the summer had turned her skin to a gentle peach gold. Right now, her eyes were slightly ringed with red, she'd clearly been crying, but the look on her face told John that if he mentioned it, she'd snap him like a twig. The key to getting along with Indy was to acknowledge that her temper overruled any argument you may have thought up.

John averted his eyes, "Ready?" Indy looked around the hotel room and then nodded, adjusting her bottle green tank top unnecessarily. John didn't question her further, he knew her mood would change again soon enough. Indy was the sort of person whose moods flashed from change to change with extreme speed.

* * *

The drive to the airport was quiet. Indy had her nose stuck in a magazine, so trying to talk to her was impossible. John flicked on the stereo, but Indy reached over and flicked it right back off. A short and silent fight ensued. Indy won. They arrived to find that their flight was going to be delayed. Indy scowled at the man behind the information desk and John looked at him sympathetically as the red-head narrowed her eyes, "Why is it delayed?" She asked in a deadly voice and the poor man looked frozen to the spot. He stuttered a little, trying to form an answer, but Indy cut him off, holding up her hand, "Forget it! If you can't formulate a sentence without excess mumbling, I have no interest in talking to you."

She then turned and stalked away, leaving John to jog after her. He lifted his eyebrows at her as she threw herself into one of the seats of the waiting area, "You're in a particularly sunshine-like mood this morning." Indy narrowed her eyes at him and he held up his hands in surrender and sat beside her. He was silent for a moment, before asking tentatively, "So, last night…"

Her head snapped round and she glared at him. Okay, that subject was clearly off limits. John sighed. It was going to be a long wait.

"Eve!" John jumped as Indy suddenly called out, he looked at her, but she was looking elsewhere, a suddenly bright smile on her face. He followed her gaze to see Eve Torres winding her way towards them. Oh god. Now, it wasn't that John had a problem with Eve, she was a nice enough woman, it was just that when Eve and Indy were together- "Indy!" Eve squealed as the other woman jumped up to hug her. They both proceeded to spend the next five minutes giggling and greeting one another in a way which left John staring at them in utter bemusement. He felt someone sit down in the seat beside him, but he was too busy staring at the suddenly hyperactive pair in front of him to look around. He knew who it was anyway, he knew the cologne, which was always overused and the amused dry laugh which sounded. "How long since either of them took a breath?" John's new companion asked. John wrinkled his nose and shook his head, "Seven minutes and counting." He looked around then, his eyes landing on Randy who was looking past him to Indy and Eve, with a thoughtful expression on his face, "How's she doing?" John turned his head again to look at Indy, "Well, she hasn't killed anyone yet; so pretty well."

"Randy!" Randy lifted his eyebrows as he was suddenly addressed in a demanding tone. He leaned back in his chair, folding his hands over his stomach, "Yes?"

"Do you still have that magazine I gave you?"

"Yes, it's now framed and carefully preserved as one of my most prized and valuable possessions." He replied in a dry tone, earning him a glare from Indy, "You threw it out, didn't you." She concluded with an accusing tone and Randy shrugged. Indy made a disgusted noise, then turned back to Eve and began chatting animatedly again. John looked at Randy, curiously, "What magazine?"

"Some music magazine she wanted me to look at."

"Did you look at it?"

"Yeah…I watched it fall in the waste paper bin." John snorted and shook his head. Randy had known Indy longer than he had, they'd met just after she had joined the WWE. Indy was a gym coach, specialising in martial arts and wrestling. She trained the divas as well as providing physiotherapy for all of Raw's onscreen talent. John had met her after he'd torn his pectoral muscle, she'd helped to ease him back into the ring. John had always been curious as to why she had never shown any interest in being a wrestler, but she refused to talk about it, claming that she was perfectly happy in her job.

Both Randy and John's attention was drawn then by Indy making a noise like an angry cat. Jey and Jimmy Uso had just walked into the airport. Jey looked over at Indy and smirked, then strolled towards them. John and Randy exchanged worried glances. He stopped in front of Indy and shoved his hands casually into his pockets, "Hey, Ind."

"What do you want, Joshua?" If anyone needed an indication of just how angry Indy was with him, it was the use of his given name. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to take this hint. "I just wanted to see how you were."

"How I am?" Indy laughed bitterly, "You wanted to see how I am?" John and Randy both abruptly got to their feet, but it was too late. Indy had launched herself at Jey, knocking him to the ground and proceeding to pummel him with her fists. Eve hopped anxiously from one foot to the other, whilst Randy and John both grabbed Indy. She squirmed and wriggled in their collective grasp as Jey pulled himself to his feet with the help of his brother. "Lemme go! Let. Me. Go!"

John suddenly howled in pain as Indy sunk her teeth into his hand. He quickly let go of her, which surprised Randy, so she was able to escape him and go in for a second attack. Jey tried to fight her off without actually hurting her. Randy quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her back. Jey stared at her, "You're insane!"

"And you're a lying, cheating, no good, son of a bitch!" Indy screeched at him, her red hair falling into her eyes. Jey's expression darkened, but his brother muttered something to him and they both turned and left. Randy kept hold of Indy, just in case, but she was now just half hanging in his hold, glaring after the retreating Fatu brothers.

Randy looked at John, who was childishly sucking on his hand where Indy had bit him. His eyes caught Randy's and widened innocently, "Thorry." He apologised, not taking his hand out of his mouth. "Um…guys." Eve's voice brought them both to her attention, she pointed at the burly looking security guards headed their way and Randy groaned quietly, his arms tightening around Indy warningly. The two men approached, both folding their arms at the same time. Randy could see out of the corner of his eye that John had opened his mouth to make a snaky comment about this and stepped intentionally on the other man's foot, causing him to yelp.

The security guards eyed John as if he were unstable and then looked at Randy, "Is there a problem?" Randy shook his head firmly, "No. No problem. Just a little misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding? Pah!" Indy exploded scornfully and Randy squeezed her, making her gasp. He then smiled pleasantly at the guards, "Excuse her, she's got the mental age of a child. Quite tragic really." Indy turned her head to glare at him, looking betrayed. It took some smooth talking on Randy's part, but eventually the security guards left and Randy decided it was safe to release Indy. She skittered away from him and he could see her eyes searching the surrounding area for any sign of Jey, but he was gone.

At this point, a group of fans spotted them and came running over. Randy, John and Eve spent ten minutes chatting easily to the mixture of teenagers, whilst Indiana hovered in the background. One of older girls who appeared to be in her mid twenties, a very pretty, blonde who would have been much more attractive without the faceful of makeup she was wearing, suddenly spotted Indy and looked at her with a slight sneer, "Who are you?" Indy lifted her eyebrows at the teen and a slow, catlike smile spread over her face, "I'm their bodyguard." John made a choked noise and Randy thumped him helpfully on the back. Eve just smiled. The girl regarded Indy with open scorn now, her eyes raking up and down the red-head slowly, "You don't look much like a bodyguard. You look like one of those pathetic groupies I've heard about, that follow the wrestlers around, acting like they're friends with them."

"Unlike yourself, of course, who simply pins a few pieces of strategically placed material to their body and hopes that the removal of any sense of dignity will somehow distract people from your lack of personality." Indy's tone was perfectly innocent as she continued to smile at the woman, who flushed a dark red underneath her layers of foundation and spray tan. Her traitorous friends were badly masking their giggles. The woman seemed to consider replying, but thought better of it and turned on her heel, stalking away, leaving her group to follow slowly after her.

"That was mean, Indy." Eve scolded her without any real weight and the red-head looked at her, grinning, "Yes, I suppose it was." John and Randy both rolled their eyes and the four of them sat back down to wait for their flight to be called, hoping that nothing else would crop up to set off the explosive temperament of the hot-headed trainer.


	2. I Killed Matt Korklan

**A/N: Thanks to; _Cena's baby doll, xDarexToxDream, hOtlilmofo, Tenshi no Koneko_ and_ ginkies_ for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Sorry I've taken my time to update, still getting the direction of this story straight in my head.**

**It's going to be fun, trust me, so stick with me :D**

**On with the show!**

**

* * *

**

"Indy! Ind! INDIANA!"

"WHAT?" Indy flung the bathroom door open and fixed her emerald glare on Randy, who stepped back in surprise, his eyebrows lifting. He coughed a little and shifted his weight, "Did you want room service?" In reply, Indy's gaze darkened and she promptly disappeared back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Randy sighed and ran his hands over his head, "Okay then! As long as we got that figured out!" He rolled his eyes as something hit the other side of the door, probably a shampoo bottle knowing Indy. She was in a perfectly foul mood and had been ever since they'd arrived at the hotel.

Randy threw himself down on the bed and called room service. He knew she had made it clear she didn't want anything, but he also knew she'd change her mind.

At that point, John walked into the room. He looked at Randy and lifted his hand in a half wave, "Hey." Randy just grunted in reply and scowled at the ceiling. John lifted his eyebrows, "Indy being a pain?"

"When is she not?" John couldn't argue with that. He walked to the bathroom door and banged the side of his fist against it, "Richards, get your ass out here now."

"Go away!"

"I will break this door and drag you out, Ginge. Now, move it."

"Go to hell!"

"I'm going to count to three and if your ginger ass is not out here by the time I finish, I'm coming in."

"Just go bug someone else!"

"One…"

"I'm not coming out!"

"Two…"

"Go away!"

"Three!" John then kicked the door, not hard, just enough to make it shake in it's frame. Half a second later, the door opened sharply and Indy appeared, glaring at him. He smiled innocently and pointed towards the bed. "Sit." Indy opened her mouth to argue, but John cut across her, "Do it." With a growl, she stalked past him and sat down heavily on the edge of the bed, accidentally-on-purpose, punching Randy on the thigh as she did so. Randy yelped and rolled away and completely off the bed, landing on his knees next to it. He stayed there, peering over at Indy with a reproachful gaze.

John shook his head and stood towering over Indy, with his arms folded, "You're going to start talking now, Indiana and you're going to tell us exactly what it is that's got you doing your monster bitch from hell impression."

"I can't do that." Indy replied, quite seriously with a grave expression on her face. John frowned, unfolding his arms. "Why not?"

"Because I find it difficult to concentrate when I'm face-to-face with your crotch." John suddenly jumped back, so that he wasn't standing quite so close to her and shook his head, scowling at Indy. Randy let out a snort of laughter, earning him a glare from John, which he ignored. "What? That was funny!"

John narrowed his eyes at him, then looked at Indy again, "Look, woman, you've been nothing but trouble since the incident the other night and quite frankly, it's annoying the hell out of all of us."

"Hey! It's not like I asked you guys to butt in! I can handle things just fine on my own!" Indy fired back, getting to her feet. John was taller than her, but that didn't stop her from squaring up to him. He made a noise that was close to a scoff, "Yeah, 'cause we were gonna stand by and watch you get your ass handed to you."

"I'd have been fine! Jey wouldn't have hit me!"

"Oh grow up, Ind. Jey's a jerk."

"Yeah, but he doesn't want to get his arms snapped off and handed to him, which is what would happen if he put hands on me."

"How can you hand him his arms, if you've snapped them off?" Randy asked curiously and Indy pulled her sneaker off and threw it at his head. He yelped and ducked below the bed to avoid the sporty projectile. She then looked at John again, "Stop freaking out, okay? I got this."

"What you've got is a stinking attitude. Alright, so you always do, but normally you break it up with intervals of normality."

"You don't like it? Then get the hell out of my life. This is who I am and I'll be damned if I'm gonna change just because you want me to. If you don't wanna deal with me having a rough time, then I don't need you as a friend. Got that, Cena?" John was visibly taken aback, which was a rare sight. Indy had a way of putting things that made you have to look at it from a different perspective and he certainly couldn't deny what she was saying, even if it wasn't what he'd meant.

He looked at Randy for help, but he was just laying on the floor beside the bed, examining Indy's sneaker. "Randy, what the hell are you doing?" He asked, frowning. Indy turned to see what he meant and her eyebrows shot up. Randy didn't look at them, just continued to examine the sneaker, "Do they do these in men's?"

"Um…no, Randy, they're a woman's shoe." Indy walked over and grabbed her sneaker out of his hands, shoving her foot into it. Randy pouted at her and the pushed himself to his feet. His height was more impressive than John's and the stern look on his face reminded Indy sharply of him in the ring, "Indiana, we are your friends and we know you're going through a hard time, but that's no excuse for treating us like crap. You want us to stick around, you gotta stop screaming at us and giving us abuse. How the hell do you expect us to help you and be there for you if you keep blowing up like a damn firecracker?"

"Not a firecracker…they don't last very long." John injected in a helpful tone. Randy glared at him. Indy frowned at the wall. They were all silent for a long time, before John felt forced to break it, "What are you thinking?"

Indy looked at him, her green eyes were very thoughtful, darkened by her brooding and she spoke slowly, carefully, "I'm thinking…I'm hungry." Randy and John just looked at her and she lifted her eyebrows, "What?"

There was a knock on the door, which John moved to answer. He stood at the door silently for a few minutes, before stepping back and looking at Indy, "How did you do that?" Indy's eyebrows went up again, "Do what?"

"That."

"What?"

"Magically make food appear when you were hungry."

"Um…I didn't."

"I beg to differ." He stood aside to let the bell boy in, he was pushing a cart which was laid with a room service order. John motioned to it and then to Indy, "You have actual magical powers." Indy stared at the cart, her mouth slightly open. "I guess I do." Neither Indy or John noticed Randy shaking with silent laughter. John looked at Indy with wide eyes, "Do something else!"

"Like what?"

"Um…make it rain!" Indy frowned and looked at the window, squinting her eyes and concentrating. Randy's laughter was very close to bursting out at this point. That was, until it started to rain. Then he was just speechless. Okay. Lucky coincidence. However, this set Indy and John off in astonished squeals and they ran to the window.

"Dude! You totally made it rain!"

"I didn't know I could do that!" Indy looked at John, an amazed expression on her face, "Shall I use this power for good, or evil?" John looked thoughtful, rubbing his chin and glancing back out of the window, before looking at her again, "Can you make all the women's clothes disappear?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because then you guys would see me naked!"

"That's okay. You're hot."

"Ew! John! That's disgusting!"

"What? I'm a man! I notice these things!"

"Well, stop noticing! It's gross!"

"Randy looks too!"

"Hey! Don't involve me in this!" Randy held up his hands innocently, whilst Indy eyed him with suspicion, but seemed to dismiss the accusation and looked at John again. "I could make all the _men's_ clothes disappear."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Naked Big Show!" All three of them looked horrified by this prospect and collectively shuddered. At this point, Randy decided this had gone on long enough, "Guys, I ordered the room service when Indy was in the bathroom." Indy and John stared at him with their mouths open. Indy recovered first, speaking in a hurt voice, "You lied to me?"

"What? No, I didn't!" Randy shook his head fervently, but Indy didn't seem to want to listen. Her bottom lip started to quiver dramatically and Randy groaned. Right now, he'd probably have preferred Angry Indy. John saved him by nudging the red-head lightly, "But you still made it rain." Indy gasped and looked at him, then nodded, "I did! I DO have magic powers! See, Randy! And you thought you could trick me into thinking I wasn't magic."

Randy nodded weakly, deciding it was best not to argue. John nudged Indy again to regain her attention. "Now make it stop raining."

"Why?"

"Because I have to go to the arena and I don't wanna get wet." Indy sighed in a martyred way and looked at the window, narrowing her eyes and concentrating hard on the rain. Nothing happened. She stood there for a good five minutes, getting progressively more and more frustrated that the rain hadn't stopped. By now, Randy was almost killing himself with laughter.

* * *

"Alright, Paul, we're done." Indy pulled off the latex gloves she'd been wearing and threw them in the nearby bin. She then looked at Paul Levesque a.k.a Triple H who was flexing his arm slowly, a grimace on his face, "Any progress?" It was Indy's turn to grimace now. She moved to sit down at the foot of the weight bench Paul was resting on. She looked at him seriously, "Look, I know how restless you are and how badly you want to come back, but if you push that arm, you're going to injure in permanently. It's a slow process. If it had been deep muscle bruising or even a ligament strain, I'd encourage you to use it as much as possible, but we both know that's not the case."

Paul frowned at her and ran his fingers through his hair, yanking it out of it's ponytail. Indy could see the frustration written very clearly across his face. She sighed and stood up. "I talked to Stephanie, she's going to be making sure you take it easy."

"What? Don't you trust me?" Paul lifted his eyebrows at her and a small smile tugged at the corner of Indy's mouth. She slapped her shoulder lightly, "Not even a little bit. Now get out. I have to finish up." Paul grumbled irritably, but stood up and left the gym. Indy rolled her eyes at his back and began putting the equipment away. The gym, Independent Fitness, was Indy's own, she'd bought it a few years ago, but because she travelled with the WWE, she was rarely there. It was in Connecticut which made it convenient for her to work with Paul as he lived so close by.

The door suddenly opened and her manager, David stuck his head in, "Visitor for you, Indy." Indy sent him a half wave to indicate she'd heard him as she unhooked the line of punch bags, letting them fall to the floor in a series of dull thuds. She let out a small scream as she was suddenly grabbed from behind and spun around, swinging her fists. The man who'd grabbed her quickly threw his arms up over his head and jumped back a couple of steps. "Whoa! Easy!"

"Matt? You jackass!" Indy threw a pair of boxing gloves at him, which he caught, laughing. Matt Korklan seemed to take great delight in having managed to catch her off guard. Indy glared at him and folded her arms, "What are you doing here?"

"My stop-over to Vancouver was here, so I thought I'd stop by." Indy just looked at him and then lifted a single eyebrow. He shifted a little and shrugged, "Okay, so it wasn't…shut up. I wanted to see you."

"And what made you think I would want to see _you_?" Matt gasped dramatically and clutched his heart, stumbling back as if wounded, "So cruel, Indiana. So very cruel." Indy snorted at him and shook her head, "Well, since you're here, you can help me close up." Matt scrunched his nose up at her, but didn't argue. They spent the next fifteen minutes bickering as they cleared the gym. Matt whined about not seeing the point if it all had be gotten back out the next day. Indy just threw things at him to shut him up. They were almost finished when Indy's cell began to ring, the sound of Bitter Taste by Three Days Grace filtering through the quiet of the gym. She grabbed it and flipped it open, "Richards."

"_Indy!"_

"Randy? What do you want?"

"_Where did I leave my iPod?"_

"Are you freakin' serious?"

"_Deadly."_

"How the hell should I know?" Indy rolled her eyes, throwing her gym kit into her duffel bag. Randy's voice turned to a whine, _"Because you always know!"_

"Randy, I am hundreds of miles from where you are, I have no clue where you left the damn thing. Did you check the bathroom?"

"_Why would it be in the bathroom?"_

"Dump-a-long?" Randy snorted with laughter and the remembered joke and Indy shook her head, "Ask Sam, maybe she moved it."

"_I asked, she didn't know."_

"Then how do you expect me to know?"

"_Indy!" _Randy whined again and Indy just made a noise of irritation. She was rummaging around in her duffel bag where her fingers brushed something hard and small. She frowned and pulled it out, her eyes widening slightly. She let out a small squeak of alarm, _"What? Indy? What?"_

"Uh…nothing. I'm fine. Um, listen, I have to go…I'm sure it'll turn up. You never know. Might even be waiting for you when you get to Vancouver."

"_How would my iPod get to Vancouver?"_

"Magic, Randy. Magic." Without giving him a chance to reply, Indy hung up the phone and stared at the object in her hands. It was a black iPod touch. It was _Randy's _black iPod touch. Oh man, he was going to kill her. If there was one thing you did not do, it was touch Randy Orton's iPod. He'd practically lynched her when she'd asked to borrow it once.

"Is that Orton's iPod?" Matt had appeared at her side, with his eyebrows raised. Indy looked at him and nodded. A slow grin appeared on Matt's face, "Oh, you are so dead."

"No, I'm not! He'll never know!" Indy shook her head, frantically stuffing the offending object back inside of her bag. "He will if I tell him." Matt smirked at her, pulling his cell from his pocket. Indy's eyes widened and she took a running jump at him, grabbing for the phone. "Don't you dare!"

"Don't worry, I'll cry at your funeral."

"Not funny, Korklan! Gimme the phone!"

"No chance." He fought her off and started scrolling through his numbers. Indy grabbed for it again, but he held it high over his head so she couldn't reach. "Give it to me!"

"Ooh, Indy! I didn't know you felt that way about me." Matt teased her and she suddenly punched him in the stomach, driving the wind out of him. He doubled over, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Indy grabbed the phone with a triumphant cry. Matt just looked at her, his eyes watering a little and choked out, "That's…cheating." Indy smirked and blew him a kiss.

It was only when he was still doubled over five minutes later that Indy began to suspect something was wrong, "Um…Matt, you okay?" She asked tentatively. The high flyer nodded, but then looked up. He'd gone very gray and there was something vacant about his expression, "I'm fine…but I think, you might wanna call an ambulance."

It took a few seconds for his words to sink in, before Indy suddenly let out a frightened squeal and grabbed her phone, despite still having hold of Matt's. She dialled 911 and practically screamed down the phone at the operator. "I've killed Matt Korklan!"

If anything were going to get them there fast, it was that, of course, she hadn't also banked on the arrival of armed police units as well.

* * *

"I killed him."

"You didn't kill him."

"I did. I killed him dead."

"As opposed to killing him alive?"

"Exactly."

"He's not dead."

"Not yet."

"He's going to be fine. The doctors said so."

"They're lying."

"You didn't kill him."

"I burst his appendix!"

"His appendix would have burst anyway, he had appendicitis."

"He didn't say anything."

"He didn't know. He thought he just had bad indigestion."

"Men are stupid."

"Thanks." Randy rolled his eyes. Having received a terrified phone call from Indy, he'd gotten the first available flight from St Louis to Connecticut. Form what Indy had said, he'd expected to arrive to find something close to an apocalypse, instead of Indy sitting in jail for 'attempting to kill Matt Korklan'. It hadn't taken long to get everything straightened out, helped by Matt's explanation of the situation. Now, the two of them were sitting in a private waiting room in the hospital. They're originally been in the main waiting area, but Indy had frightened the other people in there, so they'd been moved.

Indy let out something close to a primal scream when the door open and a surgical doctor walked through. The poor man looked like he was about to faint when the redhead suddenly appeared directly in front of him. "Where is he? Is he alive? Is he dead? Did I kill him?"

The doctor looked at Randy for help and he stood up, grabbing Indy by the shoulders and pulling her back a few feet. "How's he doing?"

"He's going to be fine. He's in recovery now. In all honesty Miss Richards, it's a good thing that this happened when it did. Mr Korklan wasn't aware of the situation and if his appendix had burst during a match, the outcome could have been much worse. I always said wrestlers have too high a pain threshold. It makes it much harder to know when they're seriously injured."

"So, he's not dead?" Indy asked with wide eyes and the doctor shook his head. "Can we see him?"

"Of course, but you should be aware, he's sedated, so he will probably be unaware of you being there." They were then led down to Matt's room and left alone. Indy stood by the door and stared at the young man in the bed. Randy looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"He looks dead." Indy whispered and Randy rolled his eyes. He grabbed her arm and steered her towards the bed. "He's not dead. The heart monitor says he's just fine and look, he's breathing."

Indy watched the steady rise and fall of Matt's chest apprehensively, then reached out and prodded his shoulder, hard. Randy lifted his eyebrows, but she just did it again. Matt groaned slightly and shifted a little, but didn't wake up.

"I killed him."

"He's not dead."

"He looks dead."

"But he's not."

"I killed him almost dead." Indy said stubbornly and Randy sighed with exasperation, "Okay, Indy. I'm gonna get some coffee and call John. God knows you scared the crap out of him." Indy looked at him and grinned mischievously, "I know."

Randy said nothing and went to leave the room, but Indy called him back, "Hey!" He turned, looking at her impatiently. She fished around in her pocket and then produced a black iPod. Randy's eyes widened, "My iPod!"

Indy smirked at him, then screamed as she suddenly dived at her. She ran out of the door with Randy in hot pursuit.

* * *

**Please review with any suggestions or just to let me know what you think. The direction of this fic is still pretty flexible, so I am open to ideas :D**


	3. A Great Idea

**A/N: I'm SO sorry this has taken so long. I have just moved and don't yet have internet access at my new house. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, I just apologise that it's not longer.**

**Thank you to; _Ginkies, , Cena's Baby Doll, Tenshi no Koneko, Singingcagedbird, Raven Faery _and _ShelbySarleslovesWWE4EVER _for reviewing the last chapter. As always it is very much appreciated! :D**

* * *

"Richards?" Indy lifted her head, with her eyes already narrowed, ready to give whoever had disturbed her a death glare, but then she started a little and rose quickly to her feet. "Sir...this is a surprise."

"Is it?" Vince McMahon nodded slowly and looked around. They were stood in a gym, located in South Carolina, where the WWE had taken up residence on this particular week. His hands were placed casually in the pockets of his taoilered suit pants and he had a look of polite interest on his face, "You're aware that your contract is up for renewal and I wanted to see if you'd thought any more about my offer."

Before he had even finished speaking, Indy was already shaking her head, "I appreciate the offer, sir, but I'm happy with my lot." Vince shrugged lightly, his expression turning a little more severe than Indy was used to from anyone, "I understand that making the transition wasn't easy for you, but be careful that you don't let the memory of that taint the decisions that you make now. Think it over. Let me know what you decide." At that, he turned and left the gym. Indy stared after him, frowning a little, before shaking her head and sitting at the desk again to resume her paper work. She stopped after only a few moments and lifted her head. She let out a sigh as her eyes fell on the window which looked out over the main gym area.

She didn't know how long she sat there, but she was disturbed by her phone ringing. She picked it up slowly and looked at the screen before answering, "I told you not to call when I'm working."

"_Shut up. You owe me dinner."_

"I owe you nothing."

"_You put me in hospital. I could have died!"_

"That was a month ago, Korklan. Get over it."

"_So? I'm still recovering. I'm not allowed to wrestle. You should buy me dinner."_

"And you should waste your effort on someone who's interested."

"_I want to waste my effort on you."_

"That makes you stupid."

"_Fine by me. Pick me up at the hotel at seven."_

"But-" She didn't get a chance to protest as the phone went dead. She rolled her eyes and threw the phone onto the desk. Matt had had her on a guilt trip ever since the incident. She knew it was just because he had this ridiculous crush, which she had been very clear she did not return. He was relentless. Ugh. Stupid Korklan. He hadn't even given her a chance to explain that she had plans with John that night. As this thought occurred to her, her phone beeped to inform her that she had a text. She frowned and opened the message, then swore; _Dinner with Korklan? I'm insulted! Don't drink the water! Have fun :P John x_

"Damn Cena. Plotting against me. Who needs friends." Indy continued to grumble in this manner as she filed away the paper work she'd been doing and locked up the office for the night. She was grouchy and just wanted to get to her hotel room and have a long, hot shower, then sit and abuse John for a few hours. Was that so much to ask? Apparently so. She dressed down, after her quick, unsatisfying shower, in blue faded jeans and a blue tartan shirt, with the slleves rolled back along her forearms. She was not going to give Matt even the slightest hint that he had a chance with her.

When seven came, she was still in her room, but reluctantly, she grabbed her keys and left, knowing that if she stood him up she'd never hear the end of it. She had to run to catch the elevator and her nose was instantly assaulted by a familiar aftershave. She lifted her eyebrows, "I love how you use that scent. Tell me, do you just dab it on or dunk your head in it?"

"Nice to see you to, Indy." Randy smirked at her. He was leaning back against the wall of the elvator with his arms folded. He looked very handsome in a crisp, pale blue shirt and worn, black jeans. His gaze raked over Indy and he looked a little surprised, "John said you had a date with Korklan."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, you don't look like you're going on a date."

"That's the point."

"What's the point?"

"I am not giving this guy any encouragement."

"What if he likes it?"

"Then smacking him in the face will make a good back-up plan."

"Last time you smacked him, he ended up needing life saving surgery."

"Ugh. I hate you." Indy glared at him, but he just continued to smirk at her. She resisted the urge to hit him, that never worked very well with Randy and instead chose to ignore him as thoroughly as possible until they reached the lobby. "Have fun." Randy grinned and disappeared through a doorway. Indy rolled her eyes, then looked around. No Matt. She made a face and waited. And waited...and waited. Eight 'o' clock came and went with no sign of him. Beginning to get worried, Indy went up to his room. She knocked hesitantly on the door, "Korklan? You in there?"

There was a great deal of noise from within; a thud and a lot of scuffling, before the door burst open. Matt was shirtless, wearing just a pair of boxer shorts and extremely out of breath. Indy's eyes shot up, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Um...well..." He didn't get time to explain as another voice interrupted the flow of his words, "Matty, come back to bed." Indy's eyes widened in shock and she stared at him, "Is that Maryse?" Matt went very red and opened his mouth to explain, but Indy just lifted her hands to stop him and shook her head, "I do not want to know. Really. You go...do whatever it was you were doing and I shall convince myself that this never happened. For which I will need a great deal of alcohol." She then turned on her heel and marched away, trying to rid herself of the mental image that was hammering at her brain.

She reached John's room and banged furiously on the door. It opened moments later and she stalked inside, leaving John just staring at the hallway. "By all means, Indiana; come in." He turned and shut the door, looking at the scowling woman who was now sat on his bed. "What happened to your date?"

"France happened to my date."

"France?"

"Don't ask."

"Why?"

"I said, don't. That means, don't. Do you understand or do you require me to beat your skull open and write it on your brain?"

"I love it when you sweet talk me." John rolled his eyes and sat next to her, "You alright?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm sober. Cena, get me beer."

* * *

"And then he said; Think it over." Indy concluded, swaying on the edge of John's bed, waving her beer slightly. John tutted loudly and shook his head from where he lay on the floor, looking digusted, "The nerve."

"I know! I already told him, I said; Look, Vince, I made my choice, respect it or fire me."

"You never said that to him."

"Of course I did."

"No, you didn't."

"Okay, so I didn't, but I thought it at him. It's the same thing!"

"Yes! It is! You sure told him!" John nodded fervently, attempting to drink his beer whislt laying down and just ending up pouring it over himself. Indy snorted with laughter, the sighed mournfully, before suddenly perking up, "Hey! Know what we should do?"

John, who had now sat up, stopped trying to mop up the beer on his shirt and looked interested, "What?"

"It's great. This is great!"

"What is?"

"What we should do!" Indy said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. John looked nonplussed. "What should we do?"

"Oh! I have a great idea for what we should do!"

"Really? What?"

"We should call Randy!"

"Yes! We should call Randy!"

"Hey! That was my idea!"

"Let's call Randy!"

"Cena, you're a genius! That's a great idea!" Eventually, they did manage to call Randy, who humoured them for fifteen minutes before hanging up. After which they called him repeatedly until he turned his phone off. They both decided that this made him exceptionally rude and therefore they should never speak to him again, to this end they left several offended messages on his phone, explaining that they were no longer his friends and then they both quietly passed out on the bed.

* * *

"Ow! Cena! Get the hell off me!"

"Ugh! Noise. Stop. Brain. Hurts." John grumbled and then grunted unhappily as Indy shoved him off of her torso where he had taken up residence at some point during the night. She mumbled unhappily to herself, managing to drag herself across the room to pull the drapes and shut out the offensive sunlight, before dragging herself to the bathroom to shower. Once she'd done this, she located a t-shirt of John's a crawled back into bed where John was once again sleeping peacefully.

Neither stirred for several more hours until Randy entered the room. He looked at the both with an amused expression. It was now almost half three in the afternoon. John was lying on his back with his mouth hanging open, snoring like a train and Indy was curled into a ball on her side, facing John, one hand stuffed under her cheek, her firey hair spread over the pillow like flames. He also could not help but notice that John's arm was curled loosely around her shoulders. They showed no signs of stirring, even when Randy banged the door shut in an attempt to wake them up.

He rolled his eyes and then walked around the bed and reached the window. He grabbed the drapes and yanked them open violently, allowing the afternoon sunshine to stream into the room. Life vampires caught in the dawn light, both Indy and John suddenly started bellowing at him.

"Agh! Bright light!"

"Shut the damn drapes!"

"Evil light!"

"Orton! Shut the drapes!"

"Cruel sunlight!"

"John, shut up. Randy, shut the drapes before I beat you to death with this conveniently placed spoon!"

Randy just smirked and shook his head, "You guys gotta get up. We're flying out tonight and neither of you have packed."

"Evil, evil light. Evil, evil viper."

"John!"

"Wha?"

"Shut it!" Indy whacked John with her pillow, causing the other man to grunt, though he seemed incapable of any other response. She then sat up and rubbed her hair out of her eyes, before glaring towards Randy, who nodded pleasantly. "Morning, sunshine."

"I hate you so much."

"It would be a strange day if I didn't hear that from you at least once. Get up. Both of you. I'll order coffee. Jeez, there's bottle everywhere. How much beer did you drink?"

"Didn't we say we were never speaking to him ever again?" Joh mumbled, Indy's pillow still half covering his face. Indy nodded, looking at Randy with narrowed eyes, "We did and here is a perfect example as to why."

Randy ignored them, picking up the phone and ordering room service. He knew that it would be quite some time before John was even close to functioning normally, though Indy was usually much better at recovering from a night of alcohol abuse.


	4. Note to Self

**A/N: I'm SO sorry this has taken so long. I kinda lost touch with the story and had to wait for inspiration to strike.**

**I hope it's worth the wait.**

**Thank you to; _tvrox12, Cena's baby doll, ginkies _and _Tenshi no Koneko _for reviewing the last chapter. **

**It is much appreciated as always.**

**

* * *

**

"So, let me get this straight; Matt Korklan dumped your ass for Maryse?"

"Pretty much."

"Yeah…to be fair though, Maryse is ho-OW!" John grabbed his head after Indy had smacked him across the back of it. He looked at the glaring red-head and narrowed his eyes, but Indy just lifted her hand threateningly and he backed down. He lowered his hands from his head and looked around, "What are we doing here?"

"I told you, I have to pick something up."

"It's not drugs is it? This looks like a place where drugs are pretty available." John looked dubiously around the urban residential area and then at Indy who rolled her eyes. She strolled quite comfortably up to one of the houses and knocked on the door. She looked at John, "You wait here." She then disappeared inside, leaving John to stand on the doorstep and grumble to himself. He shoved his hands into his pockets and shifted restlessly, looking around. This was not a place he wanted to get recognised. It was at least ten minutes before the door opened again and Indy walked out. She was smiling to herself and lifted her eyebrows when she saw John's scowl, "What?"

"Take your time much?" His shook his head and stalked away from the house, letting Indy jog to catch up with him. She eventually did and tilted her head a little as she looked at him, "Aw, was poor little Cena scared that someone in the bad neighbourhood would get him? Dude, man up!" She whacked him across the back of the head. He yelped and glared at her, "Not cool, Ginge. Not cool."

"If you don't stop calling me that, I am going to peel your skin from your body."

"Ginge."

"You don't like being alive, do you, Cena?"

"What makes you think that, Ginge?"

"I'm going to count to three…if I can still see you by the time I reach three, I'm going to remove every hair from your body, with a pair of tweezers." Indy smiled sweetly at him as she spoke and John looked at her suspiciously, "One…" John snorted with laughter and shook his head, "Two…" It was now that he got an inkling that she might be serious. "Three!" John took off running as Indy launched herself at him and she wasted no time in giving chase.

By the time they got back to the hotel, they were both way too out-of-breath to do anything. They fell in through the doors and stumbled across the lobby. Indy was gripping her side, nursing a very painful stitch and John was hopping on one leg complaining loudly to everyone in the vicinity that he had a cramp in his calf.

"Uh-oh, incoming." Indy nudged John and motioned to the figure that was bearing down upon them. Randy did not look happy in the slightest. He stopped when he reached them and folded his arms over his chest, "Where the hell have you two been?"

"Indy was picking up drugs!" John quickly shifted the blame over to Indiana, who kicked him in the leg where he'd been complaining of cramp, causing him to fall on the floor and roll around clutching his injured appendage. Indy then looked at Randy and shoved her hair from her face, "I had to go see Maisy. She had something for me." Randy's expression abruptly softened and he nodded, not saying another word on the matter. Instead, he looked at John who was still sprawled on the floor. "We have to leave in half an hour, get your crap together and I'll meet you in the parking lot."

It took a while, but Indy eventually managed to drag John off the floor and up to his room. She deposited him inside the door and headed down the hall to her own room. All of her things were already packed, so she had very little that actually needed doing. She shuffled around aimlessly for a short while, before giving up. She dragged on her thin, canvas jacket and grabbed her bags, being sure to make sure she had everything, before lugging them down to the lobby. She looked around to see if John was anywhere in sight, but he didn't appear to have emerged yet. She checked out and headed for the parking lot. Randy was already there. He was sat in his Bentley, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel in time to the music he had playing.

Indy resisted the urge to kick the driver's door and knocked on the window instead. Randy saw her and popped the trunk so she could put her bags inside. Their next stop was St. Louis, so Randy was excited to be going home. Indy dumped her bags in the trunk and clambered into the passenger seat, "Thanks for the help, Randy."

"Hey, I opened the trunk!"

"Yeah, from INSIDE the car."

"It's starting to rain, I didn't want to mess up my hair." Indy eyed Randy's shaven head for a few moments, before glaring at him. She folded her arms and slouched down in the seat. They waited for John to arrive. Then they waited some more. Indy looked at Randy, "I'm not going to get him."

"Well I'm not leaving you alone in my car."

"Then I guess we wait." So they did. The half an hour had long since expired before he came into view, dragging more bags than Randy and Indy possessed combined. Indy rolled her eyes. The bags wouldn't fit in the trunk, so he had to stuff them into the back seat and then climb in next to them. He looked at Randy and Indy with a sulky expression, "This sucks."

This caused nothing but to set the other two off laughing. Eventually, they were on their way. Normally, they didn't travel together in the car, only on the plane. They had certain car pools which they generally stuck to, but because they were going to St. Louis and Randy wanted to stop off at home on the way, they had agreed that it would be better if the three of them went together because Indy and John could keep each other entertained whilst Randy went to see Sam.

"Hey, I forgot to ask; how's the munchkin?" Indy enquired, looking over at Randy. A smile instantly appeared on his face, "She's great. Really great. Just wish I could be there more. I always feel like I'm missing out on stuff, y'know?" Indy nodded in understanding, before looking back at John, who was still sulking. He had pulled his iPhone out and was playing one of the games. Indy rolled her eyes and settled into her seat. It was going to be a long drive and she was tired.

Falling asleep may not have been her best idea, because when she woke up, she immediately knew that her head felt strange. She tilted it from side to side, trying to figure out why it felt like all her hair was pulled tight. She reached up cautiously to touch it, frowning as she realised that someone had braided either side of it. She followed the braids to the headrest, where they had been tightly tied at an angle too strange for her to untie herself.

…

"JOHN FELIX ANTHONY CENA!"

Randy and John were just coming out of the gas station when Indy's voice exploded from within the car. They looked at one another and then at the car. Randy patted John's shoulder, "It was nice knowing you."

"I am not getting back in that car til she calms down." John shook his head, folding his arms across his chest as Randy reached the car and looked back at him, "Then I guess you're staying here." John whined at him, but he ignored it as he opened the door and climbed inside. Indy didn't say anything to him. She was sat with her arms folded, glaring out of the windshield, her face like thunder. Randy reached over and gently undid the braids in her hair. She glanced at him, but said nothing.

"For you." He held out the can of soda that he bought her. She took it without a word. Then the back door opened and John slowly climbed into the car. Indy's eyes met his through the rear-view mirror and he gulped, slouching down in his chair. The drive became very quiet after that. Randy hummed along to the radio and Indy glared at John through the mirror, whilst he attempted to avoid her gaze.

* * *

"You can't leave me alone with her! She's gonna kill me!" John whined at Randy, who just shook his head, no sympathy evident in his gaze at all, "Man up." Was his only response, before he left the room. John glared at the wood, before turning slowly to look around the hotel room, his eyes landing on the door which joined his room to Indy's. He ran over and quickly locked it. When they'd arrived at the hotel, Indiana had gone straight to her room after throwing a threatening glance at John. She was still pissed at him.

Randy found it highly amusing and was doing absolutely nothing to diffuse the situation. John grumbled under his breath about being betrayed and stepped away from the door just as a folded piece of paper slipped underneath it. He stared at it for a few moments, before bending down to retrieve it. He carefully opened it and then gulped; _You've got physio with me at seven. See you at the gym._

He'd strained a muscle in his calf the previous week, but had totally forgotten his therapy session with Indy.

It was a shock to arrive at the gym and find Indy in a relatively good mood, her previous murderous rage seemingly forgotten. She chatted easily as she helped John to work on his leg, though she did seem to take an evil delight in the way he flinched every time she came near him, "Would you stop bouncing around and hold still?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Indy?" John eyed her suspiciously as she fitted the brace around his leg. She rolled her eyes and snapped the grip into place, causing him to wince as it pinged against his skin, "Shut it, Cena or I'll change my mind."

He opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by the loud banging of the gym door. Both he and Indy looked up. John's gaze immediately darkened and he moved to stand up, but Indy beat him to it and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, her eyes fixed on the newcomer, "Is there something you need, Joshua?" Jey Uso a.k.a Joshua Fatu looked at the pair of them, before walking closer. Indy felt John trying to stand, but kept her hand firmly on his shoulder to stop him, her nails dug into his skin, causing him to let out a small squeak.

Without saying a word, Joshua handed Indy a short letter. She frowned as she took it and read it quickly. She paused for several moments, before nodding slowly. She folded the letter carefully and slipped it into her pocket, "John, we're done here." Her eyes were now fixed on Joshua and John frowned, standing up. He turned his back on Josh and looked at Indy, speaking quietly, "You want me to hang around?"

Indy looked at him and shook her head, turning her eyes on Josh again. John looked like he might protest, but eventually, he turned and grabbed his bag, glaring at Josh before leaving.

Once he was gone, Josh grinned smugly at Indy, "How's Maisy?"

"Shut up and sit down. Annoy me and I'll make sure you never wrestle again. We clear?" Indy's tone was sharp and Josh nodded, but didn't lose the grin.

* * *

"Alanna, no. Those are Daddy's." Sam chuckled as the little girl ran off down the corridor with Randy's car keys in her hands, squealing with delight as her father chased her. "Come here, sprog!" He caught her and hurled her up into his arms, planting a wet kiss on her cheek, causing her to giggle loudly. He gently pried the keys from her hand and carried her back into the living room. Sam was sat on the couch, watching them with an amused expression as Randy dropped the small girl onto her lap. She cuddled her close and kissed the top of her head.

Randy dropped down beside her, slightly out of breath, "Does she ever stop running?" Sam laughed and shook her head as Alanna wriggled down from the couch. "Not even for a minute. She takes after her Daddy." Randy smiled as he watched his two year old daughter chattering away to her dolls and pulled Sam close to him, kissing her lightly, "Looks like her Mommy, though. My beautiful girls." Sam grinned at him, but then groaned as his phone went off, "Can't you turn that thing off?"

"Sorry, babe. I gotta take this." He stood up, looking apologetic and pulled his cell from his pocket. He frowned at the screen before answering, "What do you want, John?" He walked out of the living room slowly.

John was less than impressed with the unfriendly greeting, but quickly explained what had happened at the gym and that he was worried about Indy. Randy sighed and rubbed his eyes, looking at the living room door. Sam was going to kill him. "I'll be right there." He hung up the call and went back to Sam, who had knowing look in her eyes. She sighed and shook her head, "Try and be home before daylight, okay?"

"I'm sorry. I love you." He kissed her forehead, before crouching down next to Alanna, "Be a good girl for Mommy, okay?" Alanna just smiled at him and he kissed the top of her head, before straightening up and leaving with one last apologetic look at Sam.

* * *

"I swear to god, Cena, if she's not in trouble, I'm going to take your head off your shoulders and use it as a football. Are we clear on that?" Randy did not expect an answer as he shut off the ignition upon arrival at the gym. John just grunted in reply and both men climbed out of the car. As they were walking in, they bumped into none other than Matt Korklan, who looked like a deer in headlights when he spotted them. John rolled his eyes. "Unfreeze, Korklan. You're not even on the radar right now."

Matt looked confused, turning his gaze to Randy, who ignored him completely. He watched them walk into the gym and tilted his head curiously and decided to follow them. It was a decision he would immediately regret. Within moments of walking inside, he was run down by Randy and John who came sprinting back out, both with their eyes closed, so neither saw him until all three men were in a heap in the hallway.

Randy rolled away and buried his head in his arms, "Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew." John dragged himself to his knees and rammed the heels of his hands into his eyes, before wailing in a high pitched voice; "Momma, nooooooo!" Hearing John's voice, Randy raised his head and glared at the other man. "You." John dropped his hands from his eyes, which abruptly snapped open. He stared at Randy, then held his hands up, "Hey, man…I didn't know…come on…Randy….Randy….dude. Buddy. Incredibly handsome rival? Ah, shit." He stumbled to his feet and ran off down the hall. Randy let out a bellow and took off after him.

From the floor, Matt rolled onto his back, letting out a small, pitiful squeak. "Help." Right on cue, the gym door swung open, managing to smack Matt in the head. Not hard enough to do any damage, but enough to incite a yelp from the fallen star. Indy looked down, her eyebrows lifting. Behind her, Joshua appeared. He looked over her shoulder and saw Matt on the floor, then looked and Indy, "I think they took it quite well."

Indy rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs, "Come on, help me get him up." Together they hauled Matt to his feet and helped him into the gym. Josh sat quietly as Indy assessed Matt for any injuries. When she was finished, she looked down at him, lying on the table feeling sorry for himself, "You'll live. I'll get you some ice for your head." She left the room and Matt groaned, sitting up slowly, a hand gripping his aching head. He was surprised to see Josh sat watching him. His eyebrows shot up, "Hey."

Josh stood up and slowly crossed the space between them. A nasty smile appeared on his face and Matt had time only to register alarm, before a fist slammed into his temple, knocking him out cold.

"Ind, I gotta shoot off. I'll call you later." Josh dropped a quick kiss on the corner of Indy's mouth, before winking at her and leaving the gym. Indy just waved him away, taking the ice pack to Matt, who was still passed out. She dropped the ice and quickly moved to his side, tapping his face lightly. "Korklan. Hey, Matt. Come on, not funny. Matt, wake up." She swore under her breath when she got no response and after checking his vitals and determining that he wasn't about to die, she called for an ambulance as fitted with standard procedure.

* * *

About four hours later, she was stood in the hotel, staring at the door in front of her. Her eyes were locked onto the grain of the wood, her hands curled into fists at her sides. She showed no signs of moving. Anyone who knew her would easily ascertain that talking to her at the moment would not be a very smart idea. Unfortunately for Daniel Byran, he didn't know Indy and found her staring contest with the door amusing, "You know, they open if you turn the handle and let you into magic new worlds."

The reply, was for Indy to turn on the spot and smack him across the side of the head with the heel of her hand, "I'll put you into a magic new world in a minute! Go on, get!" Daniel ran away as if he was being chased by the devil. However, his interruption seemed to have snapped Indy out of her daze and she reached out, knocking lightly on the door three times. It opened a fraction and she narrowed her eyes, "I just got back from the hospital." Without another word, she kicked the door with all her strength, causing it to slam back into the body of Joshua, who stumbled backwards into his room. One arm came around to cradle his ribs and he looked at Indy with wide eyes, "What the hell is your problem? I thought we'd sorted everything out!"

"Yeah, until you decided to lay Matt out!" Indy advanced on him, slamming the door shut behind her. Josh straightened up, recovering from the shock. He looked at the redhead and shook his head slowly, "What are you talking about? I didn't touch the guy."

"Don't give me that. He told me you hit him." Indy glared at him, folding her arms over her chest to prevent herself from committing more violence…for the time being at least. Josh shook his head again and reached out to grip her upper arms. She shrugged him away, but he was persistent, his hands going to her waist this time and refusing to be moved, "Indy, I swear to you, I didn't touch him. He's lying. Everyone knows he's into you." Indy opened her mouth to tell him how wrong he was and about the situation with Maryse, but Josh was looking at her with a very hurt expression which made her feel guilty and she snapped her mouth closed, letting out a sigh. Josh moved one hand from her waist to gently push a few stray curls from her face, "How could you believe him over me? After everything we've been through?"

Indy mumbled an apology and let him pull her against his chest. She rested her cheek on his shoulder and just stared at nothing. She had a nasty feeling about all of this, but she knew Josh and he wasn't mindlessly violent. She didn't think Matt was a liar, but he must have gotten confused.

* * *

"So…you and Joshua. You guys are back together then?" Randy made no secret of his distaste for it and Indy kicked him under the table, "Yes, we are." She looked over at John, who just held his hands up to indicate that he had nothing productive to say so he was going to keep him mouth shut. Randy picked at his breakfast, looking thoughtful, "Did he knock Korklan out the other day at the gym?"

"Yeah, I heard that." John agreed with a curious tone. Indy glared at them both and banged her coffee cup down on the table, "No, he didn't. Matt's confused. He hit his head, that's all. Josh had nothing to do with it."

"You were there?" Randy looked at her with his eyebrows lifted and Indy shifted a little in her chair. She'd been putting up with this kind of conversation from people a lot in the last few days since Matt's 'accident'. She nodded, lifting her chin a little. "Yeah, I was there the whole time. Only time I left was to get some ice and Josh left the gym then anyway, so there's no way he could have done anything to Matt." Neither John nor Randy looked convinced, but they knew better than to push Indy's temper when it came to her on and off relationship with Joshua. Neither of them liked him, never had and never would. He was a thug. More than once he'd lashed out at Indy, who never complained about it because she'd just smacked him right back and made him regret it, but in the eyes of her friends, it was wrong. She shouldn't have to physically defend herself against her boyfriend.

She wouldn't listen to reason when it came to him. One minute she hated him and wanted nothing more to do with them, the next she adored him -as much as Indiana could adore anyone- and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. It was only because of her that he and his brother had gotten their WWE contracts after being thrown out of developmental for causing trouble.

Indy ignored both of their gazes and paid very closed attention to her breakfast salad. She was relieved when they were joined by Santino. Now here was someone who irritated the crap out of her, but who she could always rely on to amuse her. As he sat down, she put on her biggest smile, "Santino! Good morning!" She said this purposely very loudly, knowing he had been out drinking the night before and was one of the worst on the roster for getting hangovers. The Italian winced and put a hand to his head, before croaking out a greeting.

Randy sent Indy a reproachful look, before pouring Santino a glass of ice water from the jug in the middle of the table. It was gratefully accepted and he gulped it down, before wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and saying to nobody in particular, "Was a heavy night last night. Very messy." John rolled his eyes in Randy's direction, but was ignored. For some bizarre reason that none of them could figure out, Randy actually got on really well with Santino, probably a result of them travelling together to most places, so they were forced to get along.

Indy continued to speak in a bright, overly loud voice, "Well, feel free to drink all our water." Santino had been in the process of pouring himself another glass and he smiled at her gratefully. She leaned towards John and said quietly; "Note to self; sarcasm is lost on Santino."

"It's not a note to yourself when you say it to me." John pointed out, causing Indy to stamp on his toes. He yelped and jumped, his legs banging underneath the table, causing it to jolt sharply. He reddened slightly under Randy and Santino's inquisitive stares and apologised. Under the table, one of his hands gripped Indy's leg, squeezing tightly until the redhead gasped in pain. Neither lost their grins as they looked at one another. John spoke through gritted teeth, "Apologise, Ginge."

"Never." Was the reply, through equally gritted teeth. Indy now began to grind her heel persistently into the top of John's foot and with neither looking even close to backing down, this promised to be a long breakfast.


	5. This Doesn't Mean I Forgive You

**A/N: Again, sorry for the wait, but I was struggling with this and have decided to take the story in a new direction, one which I feel will suit the characters better, but don't worry, they'll still retain the same spirit, the situation I had planned will just be different.**

**So, HUGE thanks to; _Ginkies, KenzieandAlex, Cena's Baby Doll _and_ Tenshi no Koneko _for reviewing the last chapter. I love you guys.**

**Also, for those who read my fic 'Wait, What?' I am planning to do a new little story about Tahni (I just couldn't resist, I love her too much) it will be called, 'Say that again.' So look out for that. It wont be a long fic, but just a bit of fun :D**

**So, here's the next chapter to this fic, hope you enjoy ^_^

* * *

**

John wandered into the locker room, rubbing his hands down his face tiredly. This storyline was really taking it out of him. He pulled off his shirt and threw it onto the bench, before sitting down and slowly, lethargically tugging at the laces of his sneakers. He didn't look up as the door open, not really caring who it was, so he was shocked when he felt a hand close on his short hair and pull his head violently back. He stared into the face of an apparently enraged Joshua Fatu. His hands had automatically lifted to grasp the other man's wrist as he was yanked to his feet. Josh pushed his face close to John's so that he could feel his breath as he spoke, "Stay the hell away from my girl."

Confusion swept John at first, before he realised who Josh was talking about, then impatience took over and he pulled hard on Josh's wrist, yanking his hand free from his hair, with only a minimal gasp of pain as he felt it being ripped from the roots. He then planted his palms on the younger man's chest and shoved him back, "Get over yourself, man. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I think I'm Indiana's boyfriend and you are some sell-out scumbag." Was the aggressive reply. John rolled his eyes and shook his head. Like he needed this, "Do yourself a favour, kid and get the hell out of here now. I do not have the patience for this."

"Are you gonna hit me, Cena? Because I'm sure you'd have fun explaining that to Indy." It was a threat and John knew it and he didn't like it one bit. In one swift movement, he had shoved Joshua back against the lockers and pinned him there, "Listen carefully because I will only say this once; Indy can hang out with whoever she wants to and not you or anybody else is going to change that. So don't come around here threatening and acting like the big man around town because everyone in this locker room knows what you did to Korklan and eventually Indiana will realise it too. You're living on borrowed time and a someone else's legacy and that wont cut it around here. So you wanna threaten me, go ahead because it would be my pleasure to kick you up and down this room. Do you hear me?"

For a few tense moments, neither of them spoke and eventually Josh powered out of John's hold and stalked from the room, slamming the door. John watching him go and let out a breath of disbelief. That kid was something else. He sat down again and tugged his sneakers off, throwing them violently at the door, just as it opened and they crashed into a certain hot-headed redhead, who yelped and stumbled back, the door closing again abruptly. John's eyebrows went up and he waited. A few seconds later the door opened again, more slowly and Indiana glared at him, "Your feet stink, Cena."

John let out a snort of laughter and shook his head, "Thanks. This is the men's locker room, Ind. Last I heard you were missing certain appendages to be allowed in here."

"Lies. All lies. I am in fact a man in drag. Good disguise, no?"

"Not really." John replied with a shrug, causing Indy to gasp in outrage and scoop up his sneakers before launching them at him. He ducked and they banged into the locker behind him. He looked at the red-head reproachfully, "Those are expensive."

"So's all the plastic surgery you're gonna need when I break your face, sneakers are the least of your worries."

"Oooh, I'm terrified. Look, I'm shaking…oh wait, no…that's laughter. My bad."

"You're obnoxious today."

"You're obnoxious every day, it's only fair that I get a turn."

"Y'know, if your opinion mattered, I'd be hurt."

"Why doesn't my opinion matter?"

"Because you work for Nexus." She said it as if it were a dirty word and John flipped her the bird and pulled on his street boots. The door banged open again, causing Indy and John to look 'round. John's eyebrows went up. "I thought you left." Stu Barrett a.k.a Wade, shook his head and sat down, "I had to go see the trainer, think I've pulled something in my shoulder."

"Here, let me look." Indy wandered over and with expert fingers began gently probing at his shoulder. He looked at her inquisitively. "I don't think we've met."

"Stu, this is Indiana Richards, she's one of the physiotherapists. Pray you never have to go and see her, she's brutal." John smirked at Indy, who aimed a kick at his shin, not taking her eyes off Stu's shoulder, "I don't think it's anything serious, just try to favour it for a few days and it should sort itself out." She stepped back, letting her hands fall. Stu rolled his shoulder several times, before nodding, "Thanks."

"Anytime. Cena, are you ready yet? I could get old waiting for you."

"That ship has sailed, my friend."

"You're older than me!"

"Yes, but I look better." Indy just snorted with laughter and shook her head, muttering to herself, "That's a matter of opinion." John heard and sat back a little, smirking, "Least I don't look like my head's on fire."

"Oh, was that another ginger crack? How original."

"You can hardly blame me, it's not like I can focus on anything else when your luminescent head is in the room."

"I always liked redheads…" Stu mused to himself, seeming unaware that the other two were there. They both looked at him with lifted eyebrows. He looked between then and then coughed lightly to himself, before standing up and leaving the locker room, calling back another thanks to Indy before the door shut behind him. John and Indy just stared at the door in obvious bemusement, before John finally finished getting ready to leave.

* * *

"Orton!" Randy frowned and turned around, half way to his car. He was surprised to see Josh walking towards him. He waited for the younger man to reach him and folded his arms over his chest, "Yes?" Josh just looked at him for a moment and Randy would have to be blind to see how unfriendly his expression was. "Are you gonna talk or are you just gonna stand there and stare at me? 'Cause I gotta tell you, it's just not doing anything for me."

This caused Josh's eyes to narrow, before he spoke in a slow, deadly tone, "I know you've known Indy a long time. I know how close you guys are, but I'm here to tell you that she doesn't need you any more. You've been restricting her enough all these years, I think it's time you cut the apron strings. You had a chance with her years ago before you met that wife of yours, but you screwed up, so hanging around her all the time isn't going to get you another chance. She's with me now and I don't like to share."

Randy just stared at him incredulously for a few moments, trying to figure out if he was serious or not. It was quickly clear that he was. "Are you threatening me?" Josh nodded curtly, glad that he's grasped the concept so quickly. Randy laughed. He literally threw his head back and laughed, before unceremoniously slapping Josh across the face, having none of the restraint that John did, "Get over yourself, Fatu. I knew Indy before you even registered on her radar, so bear that in mind. Who the hell do you think you are? You think she's gonna appreciate you coming out here and mouthing off at me? Get lost, before I do something we'll both regret."

He turned then and headed for his car without looking back. Josh stood watching him, one hand pressed to his stinging cheek. That would leave a nice mark. Perfect. A nasty smirk grew on his face, causing his cheek to twinge sharply, but he didn't mind. He wasn't a fool and he knew his greatest threat lay in Randy Orton, so if he could separate him from Indy, he'd have a pretty much free run and that was exactly what he was going to get. He might have to play it up a little, though. One stinging cheek wasn't going to be enough.

He rubbed his face thoughtfully as he turned and headed back towards his own car.

* * *

"Randy Orton!" Indy burst through the door to his hotel room just as he was coming out of the shower. He yelped in alarm and clutched tightly at the towel around his waist. "Jesus! Indiana, don't you knock?" It was only after the shock had worn off that he noticed the absolutely murderous look on Indy's face, though at this point his brain hadn't made the connection as to what he could have done to cause it. She quickly cleared up the confusion, "What the hell gives you the right to hit my boyfriend?" Randy took a few steps back as she advanced on him and held out his hand to stop her from coming any further. "What did he tell you?"

"He didn't tell me anything. I figured it out for myself. He's a damn mess, but he didn't want to point the finger at anyone. I had to drag it out of him!" Indy folded her arms over her chest, watching Randy closely. She was practically shaking with fury. Randy's reaction was not what she expected. He sighed and dragged a hand down his face as if he were very tired. "Ind, whatever act he's putting on, is a complete lie. He threatened me."

"He wouldn't do that."

"No? Well, go ask John what he said to him before he came looking for me. Take a look at Korklan's medical report. Your boyfriend, Indiana, is a fucking psycho!" Randy's voice had gotten angrier and angrier as he'd gone along. He just couldn't believe she thought he was lying. As if he would go out of his way to do something like this. Indy glared at him, her eyes blazing, but he was not going to back down. "Yes, I hit him. I barely touched him. He's going around warning guys away from you! Can't you see what he's doing? He's trying to cut you off from everyone."

Indy shook her head vehemently and Randy felt another sigh drag itself out of him, this time brought on by frustration. Indy wasn't stupid, she should have been able to figure this out. She had been through enough with Josh that she should have known what he was like and that this time wasn't going to be any different. He'd come so close to destroying her last time and she was letting herself fall back into the exact same trap.

"He's not cutting me off, you're doing that on your own." She turned then and left the room, slamming the door behind her. Randy went to go after her, but remembered he was only in a towel and by the time he got dressed, she would be long gone. What a mess.

Randy sat down on his bed, a dark expression on his face. Josh may think he'd gotten a victory over on him, but he was sorely mistaken. John had told him about the confrontation in the locker room and it hadn't taken much mind power to figure out exactly what he was up to. Randy was not going to let it happen. Indy, as annoying as she was, was a very important part of his life and he was not about to sit by and watch her get manipulated and pulled away from everyone who cared about her. She had a hard enough time functioning as it was.

* * *

"So you called him a liar?"

"Not in so many words."

"Well, in how many words then?"

"Look, I just don't believe that Josh would do that."

"But I already told you that he threatened me."

"Look, Cena, pancakes!"

"Ooh!" John jogged across the catering area to get himself some pancakes, leaving Indy sat at the table, rubbing her temples. It annoyed her that her friends had just a vendetta against Josh. Of course, she knew there had to be an element of truth to what they were saying, but their dislike for Josh was obviously making them twist things and exaggerate what was probably a small misunderstanding. She could forgive John, but not Randy. Randy had gone too far.

She looked up as someone say down opposite her and winced a little as Josh's face came into her line of sight. He grimaced, "Do I look that bad?"

"Well, you don't look great." Indy muttered as her eyes raked over the blackened eye, bruised cheek and split lip. She still couldn't believe that Randy would do something like this. It just wasn't like him, but he'd admitted it, he'd told her to her face that he'd hit Josh. "How're you feeling?"

Josh shrugged and sat back a little in his chair, looking at the table top. "Alright." He shifted uncomfortably. Just then there was a bang on the table as John dropped his plate down. Indy looked at him reproachfully, but he was glaring at Josh. "Nice face."

Josh looked at him, narrowing his eyes with a nasty look on his face, "Yeah, well you can thank your friend Orton for that." John snorted derisively in response and shook his head. "Randy didn't do that to you. He's not that stupid." Indy smacked John on the arm and he looked at her, "Oh come on, Ind. You don't really believe Randy would beat up your boyfriend." Indiana stood up and motioned for Josh to do that same. She said nothing to John as she took Josh's hand and left the catering area. John just stared after them, then sat down slowly and stared mournfully at the pancakes he no longer wanted.

"Why so gloomy, handsome?" John frowned and looked up at Maryse. His eyes followed her hand as she ran her fingers suggestively up and down his arm before sitting beside him with a very obvious smirk on her lips. "Aren't you dating Korklan?"

Maryse giggled and shook her pretty head, "Matt? No, that was just a bit of fun." John's expression turned to one of disgust and he pulled his arm out of her reach as she attempt to continue running her fingers over it. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" She asked, leaning forward to do it again. John jerked away, so that he was now practically hanging out of his seat. "That."

"This?" She leaned right over him, pressing her chest against him as she ran her fingers up his arm again. John jumped to his feet, sending Maryse crashing into his now vacant chair. She squealed in indignation and sat up, then pouted at him. "That wasn't very nice."

"You're not very nice."

"Yes, I am. I'm lovely."

"Decidedly not."

"Well then, you must be blind."

"Right now I wish I was." John shook his head in disbelief at the blatant predatory behaviour she was displaying in front of everyone in the catering area. She seemed absolutely undeterred as she rose to her feet and got back into his personal space, pressing herself up against him, "I know you want me, Johnny."

John lifted his hand, very carefully and planted his palm firmly against her face and pushed her back, not hard, but enough to cause her to step back. "You smell of onions." He remarked childishly, before making his escape as Maryse cupped her hand over her mouth and breathed into it, alarmed by the accusation. She came to the conclusion that he was wrong, but this was only several seconds after he had bolted from the room. She looked around for him and pouted when she realised he was gone. She decided that he was simply playing hard to get and that it was kind of cute. A little annoying, but cute nonetheless. She would play along.

* * *

"Hello?"

"_Indy, I need to talk to y-."_

Josh looked at Indy curiously. "Who was that?" She just shrugged in response, looking at her cell as it rang again. She clicked the reject button and slipped it into her pocket. Randy had been ringing her for hours without a break, from various different numbers and it was getting annoying. How was she supposed to ignore him if he wouldn't go away? She sighed and looked at Josh, who was watching her closely, with a rather suspicious look on his face. She bristled in response. "What?"

"Was that Orton? Have you forgiven him after what he did to me? How can you do that, Indiana? The guy is insane!" Josh glared at her and she stopped walking and shook her head at him, "I haven't forgive him, but I can't stop him from calling me, can I?"

"Get his number blocked."

"He's not calling from his number."

"Throw your cell away."

"Then how is anyone else meant to get hold of me?"

"They can call me."

"I'm not always with you."

"Well, you should be."

"What? Like a pet?" Indy scowled at him and shook her head, walking again, this time faster to communicate her annoyance. Josh sighed with exasperation and followed her. "I just mean, I worry about you and want to be able to know you're safe. I don't like being away from you."

"Sorry Josh, but I am not going to spend every waking moment with you. We haven't even been back together that long." Josh didn't like her dismissive tone and grabbed her arm, spinning her to face him. She gasped in surprise and pain, staring up at him as he glared down at her, "Who do you think you're talking to, Indiana?"

"You're hurting me." Her tone was flat, completely void of emotions as if she'd just shut down the instant he touched her. He'd seen her do that before when they'd been together. She didn't like to fight back against him, so she just closed down. Well, he wasn't going to put up with that. He grabbed her other arm and shook her violently, snapping her out of her shell and causing her to catch her breath sharply as her head and neck lashed sharply back and forth, leaving her with a nasty cramp. "Look at me!" Josh's voice exploded out of his body and Indy instantly complied, her eyes locking with his. "When I say I don't want you out of my sight, you don't dismiss me like that, you do as I say! Are we clear?" Indy just nodded, thinking only of getting him to release her, which he finally did and stalked away. She brought her hands up to rub her arms where he'd gripped them, certain there would be bruises there later. This day sucked.

It wasn't like he meant it, though. He was just having a bad day. After what had happened with Randy he was bound to be on edge. This was entirely Randy's fault and Indy hated him for upsetting Josh like this. It wasn't fair. She scowled to herself and dropped her hands from her arms, before heading down to the trainer's room. She had some appointments to see to before the show started.

She walked inside and dumped her bag, then began preparing the room. Indy didn't like how sterile and cold they usually felt, but this one wasn't too bad. The walls were red instead of white and there was a leather couch pushed back against the wall opposite the treatment bed. She acquainted herself with her surroundings before washing her hands twice and pulling on a pair of latex gloves. She checked her watch, her first appointment was late. That was annoying, but not unpredictable. It was difficult enough to get wrestlers to admit they needed appointments in the first place, let alone getting them to turn up to appointments on time, if at all.

Indy had her back to the door when it finally opened and held up her hand to indicate that she would only be a moment. She was on the phone to the suppliers, "I need one more pack of the ten mil syringes and a dozen more tubi-grips. Okay, thanks. Just drop them off at the front and someone will sign for them and bring them down. Thanks, bye." She hung up and turned round, her eyebrows lifting when she saw Stu Barrett stood in front of her. "You're my first appointment?" He nodded, looking a little embarrassed. "Well, I was training yesterday and that twinge in my shoulder started to get worse, so I thought it was better to be safe than sorry."

Indy nodded slowly and motioned to the treatment bed. "Take a seat and I'll have a look." He sat down tentatively on the edge of the bed and rested his hands on his thighs, looking extremely uncomfortable. Indy found it rather amusing that this man who portrayed an aggressive, arrogant asshole on-screen seemed so out-of-sorts off-screen. "You need to take your shirt off, Barrett."

"Oh! Oh, right. Of course." He pulled his shirt over his head and set it down carefully beside him. Indy hid her amusement well and then gently began examining his shoulder, quickly losing herself in what she was doing and speaking in a much quieter tone, "Lift your arm for me…straight out. That's it. Hold it there. Any pain?"

Stu shook his head and Indy gently manipulated his wrist so that his palm was facing up and he gave a small hiss of pain. "Okay, put your arm down and just slowly roll your shoulder back a couple of times…that's it. Is that sore?"

"A little."

"How about if I do this?" She pressed her fingers firmly into the muscle at the front of his shoulder and he jerked sharply awake from her, catching his breath. "Yeah, that hurts." Indy nodded and stepped back. She looked thoughtful for a moment, before walking to one of the cupboards on the wall and pulling out a small, white box. She removed a length of stretchy bandage from it and began winding it tightly around Stu's shoulder. "This is going to take the pressure off the muscle when you're using it. I don't think it's anything serious, just a slight muscle strain, but if you push it, it will get worse. So, try and take it easy. Who's your match against tonight?"

"Sheamus." Stu muttered as he watched her hands working the bandage around his shoulder. "Well, be sure to let him know about it before you go out there and tell John too, so he can keep an eye on you. Okay?" She fastened the bandage in place and then snapped the lid back onto the box. Stu lifted a hand to press against the bandage, before hopping off the bed and pulling his shirt on. "Yeah, thanks. You're pretty good at this stuff."

"Well, I've had enough injuries in my time to know what I'm talking about." Indy shrugged and pulled her gloves off. Stu nodded, "You wrestled?" Indy looked at him and nodded slowly, "A long time ago."

"Why'd you stop?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yeah. Thanks. I'll see you later."

"Yep." Stu left then, knowing he'd broached a subject that he shouldn't have. Indy carefully placed the box of bandages back into the cupboard, frowning a little as she did. She turned back towards the bed and let out a small scream when she realised someone had entered the room as Stu left. One of her hands flew up to her chest and then the shock wore off and her eyes narrowed angrily. "What the hell do you want?"

"You wouldn't answer my calls."

"That's usually what happens when someone doesn't want to talk to you. I'd have thought you'd be used to that kind of treatment by now."

"Ouch. That hurt, right here." Randy pointed to his heart. He saw that Indy was not amused and tried something else, "I wanted to apologise. I brought a white flag and everything." He showed her the white handkerchief that he'd taped to a gnarled twig and waved it pathetically in front of her. She just looked at it, then suddenly reached out and snatched it away from him, snapping it in two and letting it fall on the floor. Randy looked betrayed. "It took ages to make that!"

"Oh, please! It was a handkerchief on a twig!"

"Yeah, exactly. You know how many old guys I had to rob tog et a clean handkerchief? Oh and on that note, old guys keep some nasty stuff in their pockets." He shuddered and Indy fought the involuntary smile that was trying to creep onto her face. She turned away from him and busied herself washing her hands, though there was really no need. "What do you want, Randy?"

"I told you. I want to apologise. Oh and my shoulder's been bothering me again." Indy instantly turned to him, a concerned frown on her face. She had seen Randy through each of his shoulder injuries and knew that another one could effectively end his career once and for all. "Let me see." Randy sat down on the bed dutifully and pulled his t-shirt off. Indy examined his shoulder very thoroughly, but there seemed to be absolutely nothing wrong with it. "Randy, your shoulder's fine."

"Yeah, I know."

"You know?"

"Yep. Proved you care, though. Didn't I?" Randy smirked at her smugly and she whacked him across the back of the head. He sobered up quickly and looked at her pleadingly. "Please forgive me, Ind. I swear, I only hit him once and I barely touched him. I'll never do it again and I'll even try to be nice to him. Please, Indy, I don't like it when we're not talking." He looked like a sad puppy, who'd just been kicked by it's owner and Indy found herself wavering. Josh would be so mad at her if she forgave him, but maybe he wouldn't have to know, at least not right away. She sighed heavily and put her arms around Randy's neck, resting her chin on his shoulder. Because he was sitting and she was standing, he had to reach up slightly to wrap his arms around her waist, sighing with relief. "I'm sorry, Indy."

"Just shut up. This doesn't mean I forgive you." Indy muttered, burying her face in his shoulder.


	6. Everything Will Be Alright

**A/N: I am so sorry this has taken so long. I have no excuses.**

**This chapter's a little more serious than previous ones, it didn't seem appropriate to have too much humour in there, but the laughs will return in future, I promise. I really hope this is worth the ridiculously long wait.**

**Thank you to; _ Ginkies, Tenshi no Koneko and Cena's Baby Doll _for reviewing the last chapter, all that time ago. I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

"Indiana, can I ask you a question?"

"Isn't that a question itself?"

"Don't be difficult."

"Fine. Shoot." Indy closed the book she was reading and turned her full attention to Josh, who was sat at the end of the bed, looking sulky. "Do you care about me at all?" The question made Indy's brows pull together and she sighed, putting the book down altogether as she sensed that this was not going to be a quick conversation. "You know that I do." Josh had been staring at his hands, but now he lifted his head to look at her and Indy instantly knew the nasty expression in his eyes. She sat very still as he glared at her, she could almost feel the venom pouring out of him. "You've been seeing Orton behind my back."

Indy's green eyes widened a fraction and she was somewhat stuck for a reply. She hadn't told Josh that she had made up with Randy because she knew that he wouldn't take it very well. She'd been reduced to snatched moments with her friend, hidden from view so that no-one found out. John was the only other person who knew that they were talking again. She couldn't fathom how Josh had found out, but she knew that it was very bad for her that he had. Her brain worked very quickly to try and find a way to repair the damage that had now been done, her words coming out in a much more defensive tone than she had intended, "I couldn't avoid him forever, Josh. Besides, he's sorry for what happened, he didn't mean to hurt you." Josh's face had long since healed up and Indy had hoped that he would soon get over his anger at Randy, but the weeks had just seemed to make it worse.

He words now did not improve the situation as Josh was suddenly on his feet and bearing down on her. His hand gripped her chin, forcing her head up. She winced under the iron grip and grabbed his wrist, but he wouldn't let go, "If you cared about me one bit, you would never speak to him again!"

Indy stared at him and tried to shake her head, but with him holding her face it was impossible. She couldn't even speak to defend herself, his hand was far too tight. As abruptly as he had grabbed her, he shoved her away, causing the back of her head to knock painfully against the headboard. She lifted a hand to rub the assaulted area and then scowled at him, rising onto her knees on the bed and grabbed the front of his shirt, forcing him to look at her, "He's my best friend, I am not going to stop seeing him! You have to try and understand, Josh. Please!" His reply was the sharp, unexpected feeling of the back of his hand connecting with the side of her face, sending her back until she landed against the pillows, silently grateful that she had already been on the bed. Shock caused her to stay perfectly still, not even opening her eyes until she heard the door slam. When she was certain that he was gone, she simply turned onto her side, pulling her knees in towards her body, tucking her hands beneath her smarting cheek as she stared at the wall. Her own calmness shocked her. She felt nothing. She certainly wasn't surprised that he'd hit her. She wasn't angry either. It was a perfectly understandable reaction on his part. She had known that he would be angry when he found out that she had forgiven Randy for what he'd done. She deserved this and far worse. She should have been more understanding of his feelings. Of course he would be upset. He had every right to be. She shouldn't have forgiven Randy so quickly. It was unfair to Josh. She was being a terrible girlfriend, totally disregarding Josh and his needs just so that she didn't have to stop hanging out with her friend. There was no excuse for her behaviour.

She lay there for a long time, before she pulled herself up. She check the mirror and winced a little. Her skin was already so pale, that any mark stood out vividly and already a dark bruise had formed. She quickly attacked it with make-up until it was almost completely invisible. No-one would know it was there unless they had been looking for it specifically. Now her mind turned to what she could do to make it up to Josh. She needed to do something nice for him.

She looked around thoughtfully, before smiling and shoving her feet into her boots. Within a few minutes she had left the hotel and been directed to the nearest mall. She knew what she wanted, but wasn't really sure how to find it. She spent at least half an hour looking around before she found what she was looking for. She wandered into the Sports Memorabilia store and instantly felt excited. There was so much sporting history in there that it made her feel like a little child again. She lost herself for a while, looking around, examining everything around her.

She could have quite happily stayed there for the rest of the day, but reminded herself that she was there for a reason. She looked around with more purpose until she found several rare items that she knew Josh would love, they were expensive and she flinched a little as she handed over her credit card. This was going to hurt. It was worth it, though. Worth every cent.

She then headed to the card store and bought a giant heart shaped balloon with a teddy bear inside of it that she then had sent straight to the hotel. Josh would hate it, but Indy thought it was cute. She normally hated shopping, but was quite enjoying herself, finding and buying things that she thought Josh would like. Her day was going fairly well, until she stopped at Starbucks to get herself a coffee and ran straight into a very large, very hard chest. She squeaked as she almost over-balanced, grateful when arms caught her. She lifted her head and then groaned as she saw that it was Randy she'd bumped into. "Not you."

Randy looked confused and then lifted his eyebrows at her, "Nice to see you too."

"I can't talk right now. I'm busy." Indy turned to the counter, ordering her coffee quickly. Randy nodded, examining the many bags she had with her, "I see that. Have you been buying the entire mall or what?" Indy rolled her eyes and practically snatched her coffee when it arrived, "Yeah, well…gotta go. Bye." She hurried out, but she should have known that Randy wouldn't accept that kind of behaviour. He follow her, having no trouble keeping up and took some of the bags from her that she was struggling with, "Let me help you." Indy grabbed them back and shook her head, "It's fine. I can manage. I'm leaving now anyway."

"Okay, what's going on?" Randy folded his arms, looking at her suspiciously. Indy attempted to look innocent, "Nothing. I'm just busy."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"C'mon, Ind. I know you better than anyone."

"No, you don't! You don't know me! And I don't know you, so let's leave it at that! I don't want to talk to you, so just leave me alone!" She practically shrieked at him, causing a few people to stare at them as they passed. Indy reddened and just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. She couldn't avoid Randy's expression, it was wide open and the hurt was obvious. He didn't say a word to her, just nodded and left her standing there, with a twisting knot of guilt growing in her stomach.

* * *

She hadn't meant to upset him, but she needed to make him go away. If someone saw them talking, it would get back to Josh and after what had happened, it would only make him even more furious. She needed him to be happy and unfortunately that meant hurting Randy a little. He'd get over it. She would apologise when she saw him. He'd understand that she had to do it, so that she could make things better with Josh so that he would forgive Randy and let them be friends again.

She tried to shake the thoughts of Randy out of her head as she busied herself in figuring out where she was going to put everything in the hotel room so that it had the maximum effect when Josh came back. She had thought he might be there already, but all she found was a note, telling her that he had gone training and wouldn't be back until late. It worked out perfectly really. It gave her plenty of time to make sure that everything was ready.

So, she almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the door opening whilst she was pinning her hair back in the bathroom. She ran out, all ready to explain why the room looked like a bombsite, with bags and boxes everywhere and then stopped abruptly. "You! Do you have any idea how much of a fright you gave me?"

John looked at her innocently and pointed at himself, mouthing; "Me?" Indy picked up a shoe and threw it at him. He caught it deftly and then looked around, taking in the mess before grinning at her, "You're up to something." Indy rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "Obviously."

John continued to look around, then looked back at her, "So, you're finally leaving him, huh?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You told me you were happy for me."

"I am."

"Then why ask that?"

"I uh…I was teasing? I mean…clearly, you're not leaving him…that would be ridiculous." John coughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. Indy narrowed her eyes at him. She wasn't stupid, she knew that John didn't like Josh, but unlike Randy, he had actually attempted to get along with him, which was something she was grateful for, so she could let this little slip go.

"I'm going to surprise him with lots of nice things when he gets back." She said simply, as she began to pull things out of their bags. John frowned; That was weird. Indy didn't do extravagant displays of affection. It wasn't her style. He stared as she pulled out what he knew was a very rare, signed photograph of Josh and his brother in a WWE ring as children, both being held in a headlock by their father, Rikishi. Indy had been amazed when she'd found it and the price of six hundred dollars hadn't even come into it. She knew she had to buy it. John was now staring at the price label attached to it. "Whoa, Indy…that's a lot of money for one photograph. Did you kill Josh's dog or something?"

Indy scowled at him and shook her head, placing the photo carefully on the bed. "No. He's just been under a lot of strain lately and I haven't been the best girlfriend in the world, so I wanted to show him that I care."

"I think this may be a case of overkill."

"Says the world's least romantic man."

"Hey! I'm romantic!"

"Oh really? What about the time that you send your ex girlfriend one of your socks for valentine's day with a note saying 'Because loving me, is loving all my smells.'" Indy lifted her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips. John flushed slightly and then shrugged, lifting his chin, "Well, it is!"

"Whatever. Can you help me get this all ready? I don't know when Josh is going to be back, so I wanna make sure it's perfect." John rolled his eyes, but agreed to help. Unfortunately for Indy, she had not anticipated that John's idea of helping was to lay on his front on her bed, eating the box of chocolates she had bought for Josh and reading a magazine.

As she darted about, trying to get everything just right, John seemed to be in a world completely his own, occasionally shouting out a suggestion to give the illusion that he was helping. Eventually, Indy had to accept that she had done everything possible and there was nothing more that could be moved or rearranged. The presents she had bought were placed strategically around the room, as were several large bunches of flowers, the balloon with the teddy in it. Josh's favourite movies were stacked up beside the t.v and his favourite meal was on hold with room service.

Indy examined the room, before looking at John who was now reading his horoscope and laying on his back. He made a scoffing noise and patted his stomach, "I'm not putting on weight. What do you know?"

"John, you know that's a magazine, right?" Indy enquired. John titled his head back to look at her, "Of course I do."

"Okay, just checking. I'm going for a shower. Stay here and don't touch anything." John just saluted, having already re-immersed himself in the magazine.

When Indy emerged fifteen minutes later, wrapped in a bathrobe, he hadn't moved. She rolled her eyes and began picking through her clothes. She then grabbed two outfits and turned towards the bed, "Which one? Red or Green?"

John sighed heavily at the interruption and turned to look at her. He froze. Indy frowned at the hard look on his face, lowering the outfits in her hands, "What? John? What's wrong?"

Very slowly, John sat up, putting the magazine down on the bed. He stood up and walked towards her, still slowly and still with hard expression on his face. As he came close, Indy had to resist the urge to step back. He looked angry. She'd never seen John look like that. He lifted his hand and she gasped, flinching automatically. That had been the wrong thing to do. He lowered his hand instantly, but his expression now was murderous. "So, that's why you've been doing all this today…"

It wasn't a question and Indy felt as if she were shrinking, her body tightening in on itself. She didn't know what she was afraid of, but this version of John was one she'd never seen before and she didn't like it. "What do you mean?" She hated that her voice was little more than a whisper, that she couldn't make it stronger. This was John, for God's sake! He was an idiot. He was one of her best friends. Why on earth was she frightened of him?

In reply, John lifted his hand again. This time Indy had the sense to keep very still. She felt herself wince and felt the pain that darted through her face as John's fingers very gently brushed against the bruise there. Her eyes flew wide and she suddenly realised her error. It hadn't even crossed her mind that by now the bruise on her face would be even darker and more evident, especially since her shower had washed the make-up off her face. "It's not how it looks." Her defence was instant, but she knew John didn't believe her, "It looks like a pretty decent handprint, Indy." John sighed and lowered his hand from her face. At the same time, Indy's eyes caught sight of a movement by the door and she turned her head, freezing in place as she saw that Josh had just walked in and was now staring at John.

John followed her gaze and Indy could almost feel the violent vibrations coming off him. She automatically grabbed his arm to hold him in place. The movement wasn't lost on Josh, who didn't say a word as he suddenly launched himself at John. Indy jumped back as the two men collided, sending them crashing to the ground. She could hear herself shouting at them both, but in the following hours she would never be able to remember any of the words.

She watched in horror as they moved around the room, throwing fists at one another, shouting insults and systematically destroying the carefully constructed display of affection that she had spent hours arranging. Her brain felt like it was going to explode as she tried to take in what she was seeing. Both men were still trying to rip each other apart and Indy's mind suddenly snapped back into place and she forced her way in between them, pressing her palms against John's chest and shoving him back, before holding her hands out towards both of them to keep them apart. "Stop! Stop it!"

Over her head they were still glaring at each other, both breathing hard. John's lip was split and his right eye was staring to swell. Josh's face wasn't much better. His bottom lip was puffy and a steady stream of blood was coming from his nose. Indy looked between them, not lowering her hands, not trusting them to not attack each other again. She settled her gaze on John, "You should go."

"I'm not leaving you here with him." He growled, causing Josh to try and swing at him again, but Indy got in the way, grabbing his wrist and holding on tight. "Josh, don't!"

Josh glared at her and pulled his arm free viciously, "I think you should go with him!" He spat at her, causing her to catch her breath sharply at his tone. She turned her face back towards John, "Please, just go." John scowled at her, for a moment it seemed as if he would argue, but he didn't. Instead, he just walked past her, pausing to glare at Josh again, "This isn't over." He left then, slamming the door behind him and Indy winced. She then looked at Josh, not saying anything. Almost afraid to speak.

He didn't look at her. Instead he was looking around the room, for the first time taking in the objects scattered here and there, now mostly broken. Pictures smashed in their frames, the flowers and the balloon which had been burst, leaving the teddy lying on the ground. The stack of dvds, which were now littering the floor, some in their cases and some out. The bottle of champagne, which had been broken and was seeping away into the expensive carpet. He saw all of this and his mind reached completely the wrong conclusion, "Been having a nice romantic time without me, have you?"

Indy was shocked and it showed in her face. It blotted everything out for the few seconds it took for her temper to flare to life. "Without you? This was all for you! I spent all day doing this for you! To show you that I was sorry for upsetting you! Where the hell do you get off talking to me like that?"

"What am I supposed to think, Indiana? I walk in to find you in nothing but a robe and that jerk with his hands all over you!" Josh was in her face now, his words spewing from him like poison. Indy's hand pulled back and she slapped him with all her strength, causing him to reel back slightly from the shock of it. "He didn't have his hands all over me! He was reacting to this!" She pointed to the bruise on her face. She had expected that he would be shocked when he saw the vividness of it, but instead his face twisted into a cruel smirk and his hand shot out, grabbing her hair nastily and yanking her head back. "Well, maybe I'll give you a matching one on the other side for this." He hissed at her, glaring into her face. "When are you going to understand? You are mine. No-one else's and I will do what I want with you!" He threw her aside then and she fell, feeling the carpet burn her knees and palms as they connected with it. She didn't move. She just waited. A few moments later, he stalked into the bathroom and shut the door. Indy remained where she was for several more seconds, before she pulled herself up and began cleaning the mess of the room.

She threw everything into trash bags, which she dumped outside of the door. All except the photograph of him with his brother and father, which she left on his pillow after she'd dressed in some jeans and a hoodie. She carefully covered the bruise on her face again and left the room.

She instinctively knew that she didn't want to be there when he emerged from the bathroom. She'd made him angry enough for one night. She also knew that she couldn't go and find John, as much as she wanted to. If Josh found out that that was the first place she had gone, it would only make the situation worse. She needed to give it time to cool down. Let it blow over.

* * *

She crept back into the room, closing the door as quietly as possible. She thought she'd gotten away with it, until the bathroom door opened and Josh walked out, rubbing his hair with a towel, another thrown around his waist. There was a tense pause as they looked at each other, before a smile appeared on Josh's face and he approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Good morning. I was wondering when you'd be back." He then kissed her, seeming not to notice her confused expression. She didn't say anything, though. Not wanting to risk another argument. When he pulled away, he smiled at her again, seemingly perfectly happy, "Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday. Let's just forget the whole thing, yeah?"

Indy's eyebrows went up, but she found herself nodding. She was not going to turn down the opportunity to have things go back to normal. She'd been dreading having to face him, to apologise and hope that he forgave her. The fact that he was apologising was a big moment, a positive moment. It suggested that maybe this time he really understood that he'd been wrong.

Josh moved away and began to get dressed, glancing over towards her, "I have to go to the gym and get some training in. You should get some sleep. You look like hell." Indy scrunched her nose up a little, knowing he was right. He continued, smiling as he pulled his boots on, "Oh and I thought about the whole Randy thing. I want you to know that I forgive you. I know he's your friend and it was wrong of me to try and stop you from seeing him. I just get so worried about you. After what he did to me, I was afraid that he might hurt you."

Some part of Indy could see a hole in his reasoning, but the rest of her didn't want to and she found herself smiling back at him. She allowed him to wrap his arms around her and returned his enthusiastic kiss. "I understand. You shouldn't worry so much. I'll be fine." Josh nodded and touched her face gently, rubbing his thumb firmly over her bruise. She gasped slightly in pain, but he didn't seem to notice. "I'll see you later." He kissed her cheek and then left.

To say she was confused, was an understatement, but she was not about to argue. This meant she was allowed to see Randy again and it could only be a good thing. Maybe last night's explosion had finally given him the insight he needed to realise that he'd been behaving like a jerk. He was so nice now. So sincere. Yes, it could only be a good thing and once she had slept, she was going to go and find John and make things better. Then everything would be alright.


End file.
